up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Shotaro
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kushiro, Hokkaido, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop, pop rock |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer, lyricist, composer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2010-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = WESS RECORDS (2013) UP-FRONT WORKS (2013-2017) |Row 8 title = Website |Row 8 info = Shotaro Official Site}} Kamiya Shotaro (神屋城太郎), simply known as Shotaro (城太郎), is a Japanese singer-songwriter who was formerly signed under UP-FRONT AGENCY's Sapporo branch. History Early Life Shotaro was born on November 25, 1986 in Kushiro, Hokkaido, Japan. He did not come from a family with a musical background, but due to his father's influence he had a lot of creative hobbies as a child such as drawing and writing poetry. In middle school he found his father's old electric guitar in the storeroom and played it everyday. He eventually bought an acoustic guitar, on which he began writing his own compositions, and in high school formed a unit with a classmate who sang. Shotaro moved to Sapporo after graduating high school and began singing and learned the joy of it. 2010-2013 On April 25, 2010, Shotaro released his first self-produced single, "Sakura Kaze," at his one-man live at the Sapporo Clock Tower."時計台ライブ前夜。" (in Japanese). Shotaro Official Blog. 2010-04-24. On June 19, 2011, he released his first self-produced album, Ningen no Honne ~Hikigatari Juuni Kyokushuu~, at a live event in Otaru."明日はウイングベイ小樽！" (in Japanese). Shotaro Official Blog. 2011-06-18. In 2012, his audition for STV Radio's Radio Star wo Sagase! drew attention. He won, and in April 2013 he began his own radio show on the station titled Shotaro Hitori Uta.http://www.office-naiki.com/listen/index.html On August 7, 2013, Shotaro released his second album and his first release under WESS RECORDS, Waraenai Uta. In late 2013, Shotaro joined UP-FRONT AGENCY's Sapporo branch. 2014 On May 13, he made a guest appearance during the concert in Sapporo."5/13ツアー北海道公演に城太郎のゲスト参戦が決定！" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official Site. 2014-05-11."LoVendoRとBitter＆Sweet。" (in Japanese). Shotaro Official Blog. 2014-05-13. On September 10, Shotaro released Shotaro no Hitori Uta ~Kono Oto ga Yozora ni Hibiitara~, his first album under the UP-FRONT WORKS label. 2015 On April 8, he released his second album Taiyou no Shiwaza. On May 15, Shotaro performed in MUSIC FESTA Vol.3 in Tokyo alongside other UP-FRONT GROUP acts. 2017 Shotaro wrote the lyrics for the song " " from 's first indies single which was released on February 4.https://twitter.com/shotaro1125/status/828105557684867076 Some time in 2017, he left UP-FRONT AGENCY. Profile *'Real Name:' Kamiya Shotaro (神屋城太郎) *'Stage Name:' Shotaro (城太郎) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kushiro, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 175cm *'Hobbies:' Sumi-e, basketball *'Influences:' Mr. Children, KAN, Spitz, Hanaregumi *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2013: Joined the Sapporo branch Discography ;Albums #2011.06.19 Ningen no Honne ~Hikigatari Juuni Kyokushuu~ (にんげんの本音 ～弾き語り十二曲集～) #2013.08.07 Waraenai Uta (笑えないうた) #2014.09.10 Shotaro no Hitori Uta ~Kono Oto ga Yozora ni Hibiitara~ (城太郎のひとり歌 ～この音が夜空に響いたら～) #2015.04.08 Taiyo no Shiwaza (太陽のしわざ) ;Singles #2010.04.25 Sakura Kaze (さくらかぜ) Songwriting Credits * (lyrics) Works Radio *2013- Shotaro Hitori Uta (城太郎ひとり歌) Internet *2013-2014 UF LICKS *2014-2016 MUSIC+ *2016- Upcoming Trivia *He has written over 200 original songs.http://shotaro1125.wixsite.com/shotaro1125/about References External Links *Official Website *UP-FRONT SAPPORO Profile *UP-FRONT WORKS Profile (archived) *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:Shotaro Category:2013 Additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:1986 Births Category:November Births Category:Blood Type A